Teater
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang memalukkan sekaligus membuat Tao khawatir. Memalukkan karena udara dingin membuatnya cegukkan dan dia juga khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya. Jika Kris sudah bersin, berarti.../KrisTao/Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Teater**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Drabble, Ficlet, T**

 **Cast:**

 **-Lu Han**

 **-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

 **-Kim Jun Myeon a.k.a Su Ho (EXO)**

 **-Huang Zi Tao**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), alur kecepetan, Yaoi Fanfic! Pairing: KrisTao Couple, DLDR! RnR, please~ ^^**

 **A/n: Idenya datang waktu inget kelas 8. Pelajaran seninya khusus Seni Teater. Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tao, namja bermata panda ini tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Beberapa menit lagi Seonsaengnim masuk kelas, sedang dia masih berlari di lorong kelas. Yang benar, saja?!

Setelah berhasil mencapai tempat duduknya Tao melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan berganti dengan jas almamater sekolahnya. Lu Han, teman sebangkunya menatap Tao khawatir.

1 menit kemudian seorang Seonsaengnim yang mengajar sejarah masuk. Setelah mengucapkan salam, aktifitas belajar mengajar pun di mulai. Penjelasan sang Seonsaengnim mulai terganggu saat...

"Hik!" Tao kembali cegukan. Udara musim dingin kali ini berhasil membuatnya malu. Cegukannya tak berhenti meski Tao sudah mengeratkan jasnya.

"Tao-ssi, sebaiknya kau minum dulu." saran sang Sonsaengnim yang sepertinya menahan tawa seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ugh~ Ini memalukkan. Setelah mendapat izin ke kantin karena Tao tak membawa minum, Tao segera keluar sembari menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara cegukannya.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Anak-anak bersorak ramai. Sama seperti keadaan kelas Tao, hanya saja keadaan tiba-tiba hening saat sang ketua kelas, Su Ho, meminta mereka tetap tinggal untuk berlatih teater. Tugas dari pelajaran terakhir.

Tao dan teman-temannya terima, saja. Tao pun mulai bisa bercanda-tawa lagi karena cegukannya sudah hilang. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah mulai menghangat.

"Kris-ge! Cepatlah tiduran di lantai. Kita akan mulai!" perintah Su Ho tegas sebagai sutradara.

"Apa? Kau gila? Ini musim dingin dan kau menyuruhku tiduran di situ? Kau saja yang lakukan!" tolak Kris, namja berwajah Angry Bird, berambut pirang, dan tinggi 11-12 tiang jalanan.

"Kris-ge, kau tokoh utamanya. Jadi kumohon kau mau. Sebentar, saja. Jika sudah dingin, beritahu aku. Kau bisa break." bujuk Su Ho beserta Puppy Eyes-nya. Kris yang awalnya akan menolak kembali, hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hatcih!" Kris bersin. Tao dan yang lain menatap khawatir. "Aish! Kenapa bisa bersin? Padahal aku belum merasa dingin." gerutu Kris pelan.

"Kau sudah kedinginan, Kris-ge?" tanya Su Ho khawatir. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksa tokoh utamanya. Jika Kris sakit, bagaimana dengan pertunjukkannya?

"Tidak-tidak. Aku baik-baik, saja." jawab Kris.

"Kris-ge!" panggil Tao lantang di tengah keramaian siswa lain yang kembali sibuk dengan masing-masing naskah.

Kris menoleh dan mendapati semuanya gelap. Tao terkekeh sembari meminta maaf karena jaket Kris yang Tao lempar tadi menutupi wajah angkuh itu. Kris tak berterima kasih, alih-alih kesal + dongkol ia langsung menggelar jaket itu di lantai untuk tempatnya tiduran kembali.

"Tao-er, kau sudah hafal naskahnya?" tanya Lu Han yang mendekati Tao dengan naskah di tangannya tanpa menatap wajah orang yang ia tanya. Tao menoleh.

"Baru setengahnya. Hik! Oh, tidak. Hik!" Tao menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya pasti mulai kedinginan lagi makanya ia cegukan lagi.

Lu Han mengalihkan atensinya dari naskah kepada Tao yang kembali cegukan.

PLUK!

"Semoga ini bisa menghangatkanmu. Bilang padaku jika masih belum membaik. Sekarang giliranku." ujar Lu Han setelah meletakkan jaket Tao di bahu namja panda itu. Tao mengangguk berterima kasih, sementara Lu Han berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Tao~ah! Giliranmu!" panggil Su Ho. Tao meletakkan asal jaket itu di mejanya, lalu melangkah ke depan kelas sembari membawa naskah. Takut-takut ia tiba-tiba lupa dialog. Lagi pula ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"A- Hik! Oh~ Hik! Maaf- Hik! kan aku- Hik! Su Ho-ge. Hik!" baru saja buka mulut, ternyata cegukan Tao tetap timbul.

"Geurae. Netralisir dulu cegukanmu. Datang padaku jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik." komando Su Ho. Tao mengangguk dan segera berjalan keluar kelas.

GREP!

"Apa musim dingin ini terlalu dingin untuk kalian berdua?" sindir Lu Han yang menyusul Tao dan merangkul bahu namja panda itu akrab.

"Ugh~ Hik! Ge~ Hik! Jangan membahas itu. Hik! Ini memalukan. Hik!" elak Tao. Ck! Bahkan Sonsaengnim saja bisa menahan tawanya seperti tadi pagi.

"Tao-er, cegukanmu makin parah. Ayo kita cari minuman hangat untukmu!" ajak Lu Han semangat sembari menarik tangan Tao berlari ke kantin.

Akhirnya latihan mereka selesai. Memang hari mulai agak gelap, sepertinya akan ada badai salju malam ini. Tao berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor yang penuh dengan loker. Ia cukup lelah karena harus membersihkan kelas, ia kebagian piket kelas hari ini. Memang tidak sendiri, sih. Tapi yang lain pulang lebih dulu dan sekolah sudah lebih dari kata sepi.

GREP!

BRAK!

Tao melebarkan mata, selebar ia bisa. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat tubuhnya tidak bisa mentolelir kejadian barusan. Punggungnya terhempas ke loker yang dingin itu sekali hentak, dan jika boleh jujur ini sakit.

Tao mengunci pandangannya pada sepasang mata elang di depannya. Dan rasanya Tao lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Terlalu terkejut, eh?

"Hik!" suara cegukan itu membuat suara kekehan terdengar di koridor sepi itu. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa malu. Tapi cegukan mempermalukannya. Tao tetap mengeluarkan suara lucu itu tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Sebegitu kedinginannyakah kau, Baby?" tanya suara berat itu.

"Jangan- Hik! tanyakan itu-Hik! Kris-ge!" protes Tao seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Kris tetap terkekeh, menatap dalam mata panda di depannya. Lalu sedetik kemudian kedua bibir itu saling melumat. Menyalurkan kehangatan di masing-masing tubuh. Hingga Tao harus mengingatkan mereka untuk bernafas. Mereka saling menatap sembari menetralkan deru nafas masing-masing. Dan ajaibnya cegukan Tao langsung hilang. Dan dia merasa... hangat.

"Biar ku gendong kau pulang. Dan pakai ini." Kris memakaikan jasnya pada kedua bahu Tao, membuat Tao memakai 2 jas sekaligus sementara Kris hanya memakai jaketnya. "Naik." titah Kris setelah berjongok di depan Tao.

Tao hanya bisa diam dan menuruti titah kekasihnya. Kris tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya Tao saat mendengar namja yang menggendongnya ini bersin tadi. Jika Kris sudah bersin seperti itu, bisa-bisa besok ia flu dan tidak sekolah.

"Kris-ge tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao tepat di depan telinga Kris seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher sang naga yang tengah melangkah di jalanan yang penuh dengan salju menutup lembut warna tanah.

"Aku baik-baik, saja." jawab Kris singkat.

"Besok Gege sekolahkan?" tanya Tao mulai khawatir.

"Iya."

"Janji?"

"Iya."

"Setelah sampai di rumah, cepat hangatkan dirimu. Jika perlu minum obat. Aku tidak ingin mendengar Gege bersin lagi besok."

"Hmm..."

"Kabari aku."

CHUP!

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Baby Panda." ujar Kris tenang setelah mencuri kecupan kilat pada bibir Tao. Kebetulan sekali Tao tengah memiringkan kepalanya untuk menasihati seme-nya itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lebih baik kau atasi cegukanmu juga."

Sedetik kemudian...

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Turunkan aku, Kris-ge!"

"Yak! Baby, kita bisa jatuh jika kau tidak bisa diam."

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Yeah~ Yg sebenernya terjadi... si tokoh utama beneran sakit besoknya meski udh dinasihatin sma temen2 sekelas. Itu lho, yg bagian Tao cerewet diakhir.**

 **Dan yg aslinya jg, yg cegukan itu Shi. Ya ampun~ Suer, deh. Wkt itu Bandung dingin bgt. Shi aja sampe nahan malu depan guru yg nyuruh minum. Duh~ \\\\\**

 **Juga... waktu tokoh utama bersin, bukannya cemas, satu kelas ketawa semua karna tau kebiasaan si tokoh utama kalo udh kedinginan itu bersin. Lucu sih, tapi itu juga terjadi waktu hari di test-nya. Ya ampun~ Guru aja ketawa yg lgi ngasih nilainya. \\\~\\\**

 **Review, please... ^^**


End file.
